Racing Through Hell
by 24potterfreak
Summary: Castiel was nothing more than a Malakhim. Just an angel who watched the humans and was able to become part of a garrison. So, what happens when he is told he has to save The Righteous Man from hell? What happened when Castiel raised Dean Winchester from perdition?


**So, I decided to make a short supernatural fanfic to make up for the time I've been dead. Also, I've decided to just describe them in their vessel forms, just because I'm lazy. If you want me to write a version with their true forms, spam it away. The new character I put in here , there is NO way I'm shipping her with Cas. She's just a friend of his. DESTIEL FOR LIFE! But I hope you enjoy anyway. **

* * *

**Racing Through Hell**

_Today was the day..._ Castiel thought as he made his way to the meeting hall of heaven. All of the angels were called to speak with the arc angels about the rescue mission. What rescue mission, you ask? Why, the one to pull Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man, from the depths of hell. This stupid human had sold his soul several month ago, and had been dragged down, ruining something that Micheal nor Raphael would talk about. Now many of the lower class angels were being gathered to discuss the plan with Micheal. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, in what seemed to be the hallway of a palace. The marble columns polished and untouched like a museum artifact. To be honest, he was a bit nervous. He was never one to be bold about this type of stuff. Castiel was always the one angel to stand in the very back of the crowds, and never spoke up to share his ideas. Yet he loyal, and thought best to not interfere with anything. Today would be no different, it will be like any other mission he was given.

_Things will be okay..._He gave a soft sigh and walked on. _Now, where did they say the hall was? _Of all the corners of heaven Castiel has been to, he's never really been inside the meeting hall. He spent most of his days in his happy place, roaming the fields of another's heaven. Other times he would be out and about with Balthazar. Him being one of Castiel's many brothers, but also one of his closest friends, he was always there to lead Castiel through his training. He was never called to the main parts of heaven, so he felt he didn't need to know about where everything is. Now that he was being called up, however, he considered to take a day off or so to memorize a map. You know, just in case he was ever called up again.

Castiel was very lost now. In fact, he could have sworn he passed that same painting 5 times now. The sound of his trench coat became eerily familiar and didn't help in his search at all. He shuddered, but shook it off. Marching forward, he tried to make another detour, but found himself at the exact same painting. _Damn confusing hallways! _He clenched his fists, then let out a sigh, _Maybe I should just forget the mission and leave. I'll never find the meeting hall at this rate..._ He turned back to the entrance, when a voice came from behind him.

"Hey, are you lost?" Said said the voice. He turned to see a girl. She was shorter than him and looked to be of a child; Around 16 if she were a human. She had a blue sweater on top of her black button up. The jeans she had on were barely scuffed up, with her boots covering the bottom of the legs. Her hair formed waves, and was brown like her eyes. Her subtle pink lips formed into a soft smile.

Castiel had jumped when he saw her, for he wasn't expecting anyone to be in the halls with him. He blinked, "Uh...yes..."

She tilted her head, "Did I scare you? I just noticed you walked down the same corridor for the 5th time and just had to stop you."

"I...I was walking down the same halls?"

She nodded, "You don't really get around a lot, do you."

Cas shook his head.

"I understand, most of the angels they're calling in haven't even been to earth. Hell isn't any better."

"Have you been to hell?" Cas asked, straightening up.

There was a pause, "You can say that..." She looked rather uneasy, "...Well, enough of that, I'm Lyra." She held out her hand.

Castiel hesitated before grabbing it. Was he really becoming friends with someone he just met? "Nice to meet you. I'm Castiel." He paused, "I apologize for asking, but, what kind of angel are you?"

She giggled, "Just your everyday Seraph. Nothing special." she let go his hand gestured him to follow, "The meeting hall is this way, you can stand with me if you're nervous." Castiel thought for a second. He just made friends with a higher classed angel than he was. _Was this going to far? _He waited a few more seconds, then had a sudden thought.

"Hey, how do you know it is that way?" He said, pointing in the direction Lyra was pointing in.

Lyra simply held out a map of the building.

"Oh..." Castiel had that same map. You know, the one he was gonna take a day off memorizing?

"Come on, let's hurry. We're probably late." Cas snapped out of his little trance and followed Lyra down the long corridor.

* * *

"Alright! We don't have much time here, so I will make this brief." Micheal boomed from the stage. Castiel stood in the back like he always did, only this time, Lyra was standing next to him. They had both been just a bit late, so they no other choice but to stand in the back. It felt strange having a friend next to him. He was so used to being alone, that having someone next to him was just out of the question. There were dozens of angels in the meeting hall, and many seemed almost frightened to be in the presence of Micheal. Castiel was just one of them. He noticed his garrison was here too, seeing as Balthazar was waving goofily at him. He never really took a mission entirely seriously like the other angels would. Cas was the youngest and the lowest class in his garrison, but he was just as strong as the rest of them.

Micheal put his hands on a pedestal near the edge of the stage, "As you know, it's now been 40 years down in hell, and we hadn't even put a single angel through the gates. The numbers of demons that flood through the gate are just too much, and we can't take them on while keeping the gate open." He then pushed himself off the pedestal and walked to the center of the stage, "In light of this, we have no choice but to make our own entrance. Which leads me to why you are all here." Micheal turned sharply on his feet, "The plan will be this. Seraphs will partner with a Malakhim to retrieve The Righteous Man from hell. Since only Malakhim can grab a hold of souls, the Seraphs will be there as guards to keep the angel and the soul safe. All angels will be carving the entrance to hell. Once a Seraph and a Malakhim enter, we will close the entrance behind them. The two angels, will then take the soul in question to the gate way, where only humans can escape. The soul will open the gate way, thus, completing the mission once Dean Winchester is placed back into his body. We do not know who will be the one to retrieve Dean Winchester, but all we want is to make sure he's out of hell. ARE WE CLEAR?" He paused and looked around, noticing Castiel momentarily. Micheal gave a very suggestive smile to him, "...Very well. Let's go!" All the angels followed Micheal out of the meeting hall.

Castiel, however, stood frozen. _Why did he look at me like that? _He shuddered at the sight of Micheal staring straight at him, his smile burnt into his eyes. He shuddered even more when Lyra grabbed his shoulder.

"Castiel, we have to go. Snap out of it." He looked over to see her concerned look.

He shook his head, "You're right, let's go.

* * *

Both Castiel and Lyra were rather late. Actually, they were EXTREMELY late. They flew to an open field, where many of the angels were already miles deep into the ground. Thunder and lightning cracked and boomed from all around. The wind howling all around made it difficult for Castiel to fly, his trench coat and tie being flared around like crazy. His black wings thrashed to try to keep him straight. Lyra, however, seemed unaffected by it, her silver wings seemed to be doing just fine. She just stared down into the black and white hole the angels were pushing open. Upon closer inspection, it looked as if the angels were having a hard time holding the portal open. They seemed to strain their wings from flapping so hard. more thunder boomed with every angel that almost gave up. The ones at the opening seemed to burn the grass and break the ground they were gripping on to. Cas was about to go to help them, when Lyra held him back.

Cas looked at her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled over the thunder, "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM LIKE THAT!" he tried pushing forward, but Lyra still held him back.

"THEY'LL BE FINE!" She said, looking over to him. Her hair going crazy in the mighty wind, "THEY ONLY NEED TO KEEP IT OPEN LONG ENOUGH SO WE CAN PLUNGE IN!"

"WHAT!?" Cas flew backwards, only to be pushed back forwards by the sudden gust of wind.

"DON'T YOU GET IT!? WE'RE MAKING THE PLUNGE!"

Cas looked horrified, "W-WHAT!? WHY US!?"

She flew slightly closer to him, "WE WERE THE LAST TO GET HERE! MICHEAL FORGOT TO MENTION THE LAST ANGELS TO GO DOWN WOULD BE THE ONES TO RETRIEVE THE RIGHTEOUS MAN!" Castiel definitely wasn't expecting this. There would be no way he could pull a soul from hell. This was just too much to handle.

Cas felt dizzy, "NO! NO, I CAN'T! I CAN'T BE THE ONE TO DO THIS! THIS IS TOO BIG, IT CAN'T BE ME!"

Lyra grabbed his hand, "YOU CAN DO THIS! I'LL BE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, BUT YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONES TO PULL HIM OUT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Castiel gave an unsure look.

He nodded, but wasn't too convinced about it.

Lyra's grip tightened, "GET READY!" The entrance to hell grew wider, as the opening to the fiery depths were slowly relieved. Castiel's wings flapped harder, as the fire came pouring out of the new opening. The sight of chains and meat hooks, chard and dripping with blood, only made his wings flap harder.

"NOW!" Without even thinking, he found himself flying straight down with Lyra through the hell entrance. They were plunging at a tremendous speed, he thought his trench coat was going to be ripped off his body. He saw in great horror, as the fire seemed to be burning the angel's wings. Their cries, as well as the cries of lost souls began to ring out from the hole. He almost wanted to stop, and turn back.

"CAS, WHATEVER YOU'RE HEARING OR SEEING, IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S JUST AND ILLUSION! FIGHT IT!" The screams became louder and he felt the heat of the fire. The stench of burning flesh flooded his nostrils before he plunged straight through the hole. He closed his eyes, as everything seemed too much to comprehend then...silence. Nothing but silence.

* * *

"Cas? Are you okay?" The sound of Lyra's voice made him open his eyes. There was no fire, and the screams were gone. all he heard now was the subtle sounds of thunder and silent moans from the lost souls. The only light that came from the darkness was the lightning that came with the thunder as well as the glow that came from the two angels. The smell of burning flesh was still there, but not as strong as the sulfur in the air. He especially though he was going to suffocate on the large amounts of smoke that came puffing out.

"Are...are we in hell?" He said, slowly.

"Yes, we made it. I'm glad you're okay, those hallucinations got to me too." She hovered gently around, gently resting her hand on her angel blade. She was checking for demons. Castiel was surprised to see that there weren't any demons.

"Where are they?" Cas said, gliding down too her.

She looked up, "It's night here, which means they could all be sleeping. With any luck, they won't know we're here." She flew up slightly, "They will know when we grab Dean. So when we grab him, we need to fly as fast as we can."

Cas nodded and then had a thought, "What does he look like, anyway? I never really heard much about him."

"Oh, uh..." she paused, "He...has dirty blonde-ish hair, I think. Green eyes...rather buff...jeans, flannel and a jacket...Oh, and slightly taller than you...I think..."

"He sounds interesting."

"He is interesting." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What is flannel?" Cas said, tilting his head.

"It's like my shirt, but with plaid." She said, gesturing to her black shirt, "Come on, lets go." Cas and Lyra scoped the web like layers of chains and meat hooks that held the souls down in hell. They were commonly strung up by all four limbs, but some were just in the worst of shape. Some were at the floor, where their necks and arms were chained to the floor. Others were locked in cells, where the chains would be there whether they were necessary or not. The chains on the ones in the cells were occasionally stuck into parts of their faces. Castiel was silently hoping Dean was not one of these poor souls. After not finding anything in the cells, he went back to the hanging souls. The chains here were tangled with one another, which made flying difficult as he did not want to disturb the chains in anyway. He spun and twisted his way into a clearing where he can just hover for a while. He looked down, gently glowing, and just relaxed for a second. His trench coat gently swayed at the subtle breeze he was creating. His black wings were barely grazing the meat hooks that led downward. Actually, as he looked down, he saw exactly where these meat hooks lead to. He noticed a particular soul that seemed to match the description Lyra gave to him

He had the dirty blonde-ish hair, but he couldn't tell what color eyes he had. He wasn't wearing a jacket, and Cas didn't see any flannel. But he was wearing jeans...soaked in a bit of blood. in fact, the poor man's chains looked like they had started to fuse with his wrists and ankles. There were 2 meat hooks dug into his left side and his right shoulder. His mouth cheeks and, of course, other parts of him were covered in blood and he had a very cold sweat.

"You poor thing..." Castiel flew closer to the man. He still wasn't quite sure if this man was in fact the man they came down here to retrieve. But as Cas inched closer, he noticed more details about the man. He was trembling, as if having an awful nightmare, and was muttering words under his breath. The most prominent one being "Sam" or "Sammy". Other words were "Help me", "Please", even "I'm so sorry". Cas then looked down at the necklace he was wearing. It was some kind of amulet, dirty gold colored, and had horns on it. He suddenly saw Lyra right next to him, searching the soul just next to the man.

Cas let out a whisper, "Lyra, Does dean have a sort of necklace."

"Um...yeah, I think he does," she continued looking at the soul, "I think it was a...monkey with horns? But it was a dirty gold color."

That was one thing off the list, "And, who is Sam?"

She paused, "Wow, you're full of questions, aren't you? Sam is Dean's little brother. Dean sold his soul to bring him back to life." A brother? This man had sold his soul for his little brother to live? This man truly was righteous. However, he felt something...wrong. Castiel really had to make sure this was Dean Winchester. He leaned in a bit closer. He was so close to the man, that his tie rested on him and the buckle and edges of his trench coat gently grazed his sides. Just close enough for Cas to ask him one little thing.

"Is Sam you're brother?" Cas said, gently. Dean gave a shudder, and slightly opened his eyes. They were green.

"Y-yes..." His voice was gruff but broken. Now Cas knew this was Him. But...why did he fell broken? Dean closed his eyes again, drifting back into his nightmare. He looked like he was in so much pain. Cas then fought back a sudden feeling and looked back at Dean. _I'll raise you from here. _He thought to himself.

"Lyra, I found him." He said, still in a whisper. Lyra had jumped up and smiled.

"Excellent. Now let's grab him and go. Just be careful, once you grab him, you'll make all hell break loose, literally." Cas gave a nod and reached for his left shoulder. When his hand made contact with Dean's shoulder the chains around Dean broke and he let out a slight yelp as Cas's hand burned into him. Lyra pulled out her angel blade as Demons sounded from every direction. Hell hounds started to run up the chains and make their way towards the two angels. Cas then proceeded to pull out his blade out as well. Castiel turned Dean around so that his back was against his chest and gripped him tightly.

"Sorry, I know it hurts, it'll be over soon." he turned to Lyra. "LET'S GO!" The two angels burst through the many chains that lead to the exit. most of the chains disintegrated and came crashing down onto the hell hounds. Others grazed the backs or wings of the two angels. Cas winced every time a new gash was made. He didn't exactly know where they were going. Apart from the sudden flashes of lightning, they could barely see anything in front of them. The glow of their inner grace gave them a bit of light, but they still had difficulty flying through.

The demons started throwing chains and meat hooks onto them. The angels tried their best to dodge them, twisting and barrel rolling their way through. Lyra was grazed slightly on her face and most of her back. Castiel seemed to be getting the worst of it. Meat hooks would latch on momentarily then fall leaving a burning pain in his body. Dean was still surprisingly asleep, still shuddering from his nightmare, but still asleep. This made Castiel fly even faster. The exit was visible, but still very far. He kept very close to Lyra, hoping she had a plan when the portal started opening for them.

Just as Cas was about to make a turn, when his right wing had snapped backwards. A sharp, white hot pain coursed through his wing as he let out a scream. This made Lyra stop flying.

"CASTIEL! WHAT'S WRONG!?" She said, but looked at Cas with a terrified look on her face. Castiel looked back, flapping with his one good wing, to see A demon with white eyes. He was holding on to the meat hook that was deep in Castiel's wing. Micheal had spoke many times about this demon, and had warned the angels about him when they had The Righteous Man.

"Alistair..." Castiel muttered with a grunt of pain. The demon simply smiled, holding up another meat hook.

"Why, hello there. It appears you have something of mine." He tighten his grip on the chains of the meat hook, "I do suggest you give him back to me."

Castiel simply tightened his grip on The Righteous Man, "You can't have him! The Righteous Man belongs to the lord!"

Alistair let out a chuckle, "Righteous? RIGHTEOUS!? HA! This man had snapped 10 years ago. He didn't even last as long as his father did." Castiel was horrified.

_We were...too late? _The pain snapped him back into reality, but he just couldn't believe the man he had come here to save was already far gone. The grip he had on Dean's shoulder tightened, as his one good wing flapped harder to keep him up. He wouldn't accept that they were too late.

"It doesn't matter! He's coming back with us, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Cas started to tear up as the pain intensified.

"Hehe...well, that's where you're wrong..." Alistair took the other meat hook in his right hand and started spinning it. He then released it, making it hurtle directly towards Cas. This hook dug into Cas's left side. He let out an ear piercing scream, as the hook dug deep into him. The chains then yanked him back, his grace straining to heal the gashes made by the hooks. Lyra had been tackled by several demons jumping down at her. Cas watched in horror, as his new found friend plummeted to the floor. Cas tried to fly down to save her, but the hooks pulled him back, making him scream out again.

"No, no. Come here, my little angel." Alistair was pulling Castiel towards him, every tug felt like being clawed by 5 types of animals. Castiel flapped desperately, screaming from the pain, fighting as he felt the poison from the meat hooks slowly spread through his body. Cas had trown his blade at Alistair, but heard it be deflected. He then felt yet another meat hook latch on to his right thigh. This only made Cas scream louder than ever. He felt the the heat from Alistair as he was getting close to him. The stench of sulfur and smoke filling his lungs with every second he moved closer.

_Oh my father, who is in heaven, give me a sign that I may leave this place with my life. _Castiel had closed his eyes tight, as he awaited what was next. Then, as if by some miracle, the light of Lyra's grace came into view. She was coming towards him fast. Actually, coming in very fast...

"CASTIEL! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Lyra had in her hands several chains she had plucked off the demons that had jumped her. Her angel blade was in the folds of her sweater as she came barreling in. The chains looked to be burning her hands, but she did her best to hold onto them tightly. Castiel obeyed and banked left trowing of Alistair's concentration. Lyra then beat her wings back, releasing the chains she was holding. The chains came at full speed, hitting and wrapping around Alistair. He lost his balance and let go of the meat hooks that were holding down Castiel. Lyra rushed over and broke the chain that were on Cas, causing them to disintegrate. This made Castiel falter, as it hurt when the hooks were suddenly gone. He felt his grace healing up the large wounds left behind by the giant hooks.

"Th-thank you..." He said, wincing as he flapped harder.

"No big deal." Lyra said, handing him his blade, "Now let's hurry." Castiel and Lyra took mighty wing beats and pushed their was to the exit. The light from the portal started flooding into the darkness. It was then he noticed that dozens of demons were waiting for them. Cas raised his blade again, and both him and Lyra picked up their pace. They effortlessly plowed through the many demons, making their way through the portal. The last sound they heard was the cries from hell, having lost a soul. The vortex was blue and white like and angel's grace. It felt serene and quiet as the three made their way through, the only sound made was from the flapping of Cas's trench coat. The end of the tunnel finally opened, and the brightest flash of light came upon them.

* * *

They were out in he field again. The angels that had helped them into hell were long gone, and the grass showed no signs of being chard or shifted at all. Cas smiled. He had actually done it. He then proceeded to raise his angel blade in the air.

"The Righteous Man has been raised from perdition! Dean Winchester has bee saved!" He felt his grace lighten up, as the cheers of the thousands of angels from heaven came pouring out. Lyra being one of them. He heard the voice of Balthazar. _I knew you were just as mental as me! You bloody did it! _Oh, Balthazar.

"Here, follow me." Lyra said. She was gesturing him to follow her, which he did with no hesitation now. They traveled for a few hours until they reached a forest. In a small clearing, the grave of Dean Winchester could be seen, "I'm sure you can take it from here."

Cas smiled, "Yes, I can handle it from here."

"Well look at you and that sudden burst confidence." She said with a smile, "To think, just a couple of hours ago you were walking in circles not knowing where to go, and now look at you. You saved The Righteous Man from hell. I'd like to see that more often from you." She and Cas both laughed, "Well, I'll see you back upstairs. There's definitely going to be a celebration waiting for you up there." Lyra then proceeded to fly back to heaven. Cas had watched her leave the whole time. Cas then took a mighty wing beat and plunged into the grave. He heard trees de-root and break from all around him. He only need to go a few feet down, but it was hard plunging through the earth. He made it to the box where dean's body lay. Castiel quickly healed it up and began to place the orb of light he held into his body. Now, Cas couldn't quite remember if he did this, but in a brief moment, he had gently kissed Dean's forehead before placing the orb fully in. He then quickly retreated before dean could wake up. After he came back up from the grave, he just kept going. Back upstairs. Back to heaven.

* * *

**Aaaaaannnd that's the end of that. You know, I find it funny how Castiel and Cas were both considered misspelled, and I think my computer was yelling at me for it. Now, If you wan't me to continue for the events of Lazarus Rising, I'll be happy to interperate more. If you absolutely hate it and don't want anymore, that's fine too. I just wanted to share my interpretation of Dean being raised from hell. Also, I might keep Lyra in my fanfics, of Supernatural, if you guys want, LET ME KNOW! Okay, that's all for now. Bye!**


End file.
